I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to remotely monitoring and/or controlling a broadcast device in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data may be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. For instance, a system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), and others.
Common wireless communication systems employ one or more base stations that provide a coverage area. A typical base station can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a user device. A user device within the coverage area of such base station can be employed to receive one, more than one, or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a user device can transmit data to the base station or another user device.
Recently, broadcast techniques such as Forward Link Only (FLO) technology have been developed and employed to provide content (e.g., video, audio, multimedia, IP datacast, . . . ) to portable user device(s). FLO technology can be designed to achieve high quality reception, both for real-time content streaming and other data services. FLO technology can provide robust mobile performance and high capacity without compromising power consumption. In addition, FLO technology may reduce costs associated with delivering multimedia content by decreasing the number of deployed base station transmitters. Furthermore, FLO technology based multimedia multicasting can be complimentary to wireless operators' cellular network data and voice services, delivering content to the same mobile devices.
FLO may employ orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) based multicast technology without a reverse link or with a limited reverse link. Accordingly, by employing limited or no reverse links with FLO techniques, mobile device(s) commonly are unable to report network, coverage and/or service related issues, statistics and/or data. Further, in connection with FLO, mobile device(s) may be unable to be individually controlled since such technology conventionally employs multicasting.